From the Horse's Mouth
by Sami-SDGForce
Summary: When a young girl loses 'er folks & gets 'er home strang-ly brought 2 the Beast wars, what'll b-come of 'er? Set dur-n' season 1, post "Equeal Measures." Main Pair-n': Dino-bot x O.C.


Disclaimer: I don't own Beast Wars: Transformers, the show, the characters, etc; nor do I own some of the characters in this fanfic. But, I do own other characters that you may find in this fanfic.

* * *

_**"From the **__**Horse's**__** Mouth."**_ -  
Chap. 01. -  
_**"Everything's Different Now."**_

* * *

"Maria? MARIA?" Julia, a long blonde haired, green eyed, middle-aged women, shouted at her 17 year old foster-daughter.

"Yes, mom?"

"Quit daydreaming & get back to your chores!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"What am I gonna do with ya? Ye keep havin' these daydreams, ye darm you' lassie!"

"It's not like I ask for them, mother. But they just...have the link with me, I don't know how to explain it." the bob-cutted-short jet-black haired, green-eyed girl said as she climbed & prepared to clean the rain-gutters. "It's like...they're a part of my life."

"A part of your life?"

"Yeah." Maria said as she started to dift off again, but stopped herself. "But, that's crazy, right mom?"

* * *

"Oh, ay! It's completely crazy, dearie."

"Or maybe they're my future."

"Now, that's crazy!"

"O.K.?"

"Julia? Maria?"

"That's your da!" Julia exclaimed, twisting her peach tank-top & navy jeans. "I'll go see what he wants. Jus' keep your shorts on!"

"I'm wearing overalls, not shorts!"

"Jus' kiddin', dearie!"

"Not funny!"

"Meow!"

"Hey, Scourge! Has your day been better then mine, my lil' dragon princess?" Maria asked her calico cat, only to have her rub against her mistress' leg & purr. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Later...

* * *

Maria was sweeping, while singing along to Patty Loveless's _**"I'm That Kind Girl,"**_:

_There's a man in a Stetson hat, howlin' like an alley cat,  
Outside my window tonight;  
Sayin', "Baby, put on something hot, meet me in the parking lot,  
About a quarter to nine"._

_I get the feelin' that he's never read Romeo and Juliet,_  
_I'm gettin' tired of these one night stands,_  
_But if you wanna make a real romance..._

_I'm that kind of girl, I'm that kind of girl;_  
_I ain't the woman in red, I ain't the girl next door,_  
_But if somewhere in the middle's what you're lookin' for;_  
_I'm that kind of girl, yes I'm that kind of girl._

_Let me tell you that I like my lovin' just as much as any woman,  
But I'm drawin' the line;  
A little sensitivity always seems to get to me every time;  
I'm a sucker for a love-sick fool,  
The kind that carries all your books in school;  
I'm getting tired of these one night stands,  
But if you're lookin' for a real romance..._

* * *

_I'm that kind of girl, I'm that kind of girl;_  
_I ain't the woman in red, I ain't the girl next door,_  
_But if somewhere in the middle's what you're lookin' for;_  
_I'm that kind of girl, yes I'm that kind of girl._

_I'm that kind of girl, I'm that kind of girl;_  
_I ain't the woman in red, I ain't the girl next door,_  
_But if somewhere in the middle's what you're lookin' for;_  
_I'm that kind of girl, yes I'm that kind of girl._

_I'm that kind of girl, (oh, whoa);_  
_I'm that kind of girl, (oh, whoa)._

_"Meow, meow, meow!"_

"Uh-huh! 'Atta girl!"

_Boom!_

"What?"

* * *

"TORNADO!" Maria's father, Benji, whom had short, red hair, shouted as he ran past the house. "TORNADO!"

_"Meow!"_

"Scourge?" Maria exclaimed as she ran into the house after her cat. "Here, kitty-kitty-kitty!" Maria didn't care if it was the end of the word going on outside, she had to find her cat! & after what seemed like hours of searching, she did find her - in their room. "There you are!" But by the time she _found _Scourge, the house was already being picked up by the tornado. "Shh, my Lil' Scurry, it's gonna O.K.! I'm here for you!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on Nexus Earth...

* * *

"So? Now, I, a great & mighty warrior, have been reduce to farming energon?" a talking Velociraptor said to himself in disappointment, as he had in his claws, what looked like a handheld energy scanner. "What a waste of my talents!" this was not a normal Velociraptor, but a Cybertronain masked as a Velociraptor - this was Dino-bot!

"Keep your scales on, Clopper face?" Rattrap, whom was another Cybertronain like Dino-bot, only hiding in the form of a rat, instead of using that of a Velociraptor. "It's better 'dan no'din', eh?"

_Bleep! Bleep!_

"I have found something!" Dino-bot ran in the direction the scanner was pointing at. He then started digging away at the rocks & boulders in his spot of the mountainside they were on, until he found a few glowing crystals of Raw Energon. "Aw-ha!"

_Boom!_

"What was 'dat!"

"It came from that direction." Dino-bot pointed southwest as he went off in the very same direction. "Come on, we have got to go & check it, vermin?"

"I'm comin', Chopper face."

* * *

Meanwhile, at a volcanic wasteland, in the remains of an alien spaceship...

* * *

"Huh? Now just where is that traitor Dino-bot heading off to in such a hurry?" a shadowy figure asked as he spoke to himself while he watched the image of the two Maximals move across the screen of a nearby monitor & touched a bony claw to his face. "Wherever it is, there must contain something of great value." he said with a crooked smile & an evil laugh. "Scorponok! Waspinator! Terrorsaur! Intersect the coordinates of the Maximals' designation."

"Yes, at once, O' Mighty Megatron!"

"& if you find out what they are looking for, if anything, report back to me." Megatron said to the three Predacons. "Also, if you find anything of use to me that you can _pick_ from whatever this item is, bring back here, & I will see if it _is_worth rewarding."

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Dino-bot & Rattrap...

* * *

"O.K., Chopper face?" Rattrap said with a stern look. "What the heck're we suppose ta be lookin' f'er?"

"If I knew that, you would think I would tell you." Dino-bot sofftly snarled, but then he saw something he didn't expect to see. "But I believe I now know what it is...& I also believe I have found it."

"Whoa? Is that...a...farmhouse!"

"It would appear so?"

"What's a slaggin' farmhouse doin' in 'da middle of nowhere?"

"If only I knew, then I would tell you."

"Mnm?"

"What was 'dat?"

"Help?" Benji gasped as he somehow manage to crawl out of the rumble. "Somebody..." as he collapsed, Dino-bot walked up to him.

"What're youse doin'?"

* * *

"What does it look like I am doing? Helping him! Or did you think I only show honor in how I fight & how I kill?" he said as he bend down to talk to the human. "What is it that you ask of! What help do you need?"

"Forget 'bout me...help Maria, please?"

"Who is Maria?"

"My daughter...she went back 'side for 'er cat..."

"Aaarrrggg! Foolish girl!"

"...please? My wife's dead now, I don't believe I've got much longer...jus' make sure she's alright...swear on your honor ta look 'fter 'er..."

"I will." Dino-bot said with a small smile. "I will care for her, & I will protect her - even with my last pulse upon me - you have my word. On my honor as a _warrior_?"

* * *

"Thank ya kindly? I don't know who or what you're, but...I...believe...ya..." was the man's last words. After a moment of silence, Dino-bot took some rags from nearby, wrapped them around the human's body, & handed it to Rattrap.

"Take this back to the base, Vermin, have Rhinox find a way to preserve it."

"Whoa, whoa, hold up! What 'bout what youse said ta 'dat ol man 'bout lookin' 'fter 'is lil' gal? Ya ain't go back on it, 're youse?"

"I know what I said, Vermin!" Dino-bot said as he snapped at Ratrap. "& I will keep my promise, I will go after her..." he growled as he then shook his head. "...but I will go alone, understand?"

"If ya say so, Chopper face?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the house...

* * *

"Whoa! Would'cha look at that, Scurry?" Maria said as they looked around. "We made it!"

_"Meow!"_

"Aww, Scurry?" she gently & happily spoke to her little pet as she gave the kitty a big hug. "I'm so glad you're O.K.!" Scourge seem to smile at her master's words; that is, of course, just she picked up some kind of scent, let out a large yowl, jumped out of Maria's arms, & dashed out of the room. "Scourge?"

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs...

* * *

"Hello?" Dino-bot called out as he looked around for the young woman, all the while finding the lifeless body of her foster-mother. "Poor unfortunate soul. What is she, whose grief bears such an emphasis? Whose phrase of sorrow conjures the wandering stars, and makes them stand like wonder-wounded hearers? This is I, Dino-bot." he said as he continued to probe the living room, which contained little more then any other household living room would have, only to back into a dresser stand & let a small something to fall into his claw. "What's this?" Dino-bot uttered to himself as he clutched onto the iPod & then pressed a button.

_My Maria, don't you know I've come a long, long way?  
I been longing to see her..._

"Odd?" Dino-bot said to himself as he was soon fascinated with that which, at first, seem to vex him - if fact, he even started to play around with it. "Some of musical devise - must belong to the girl. Oh, well." he mused as he put the thing back where it was & returned to his search. "Maria? MARIA?"

"Aaaaahhhhh!" turns out, Maria was right behind him, as she screamed at the top of her lungs. "MONSTER?"

"Please, stay calm." Dino-bot begged. "I mean you no harm."

"Get... away... from... me!"

"Eeeeesssss!" Scourge hissed as she lunged on Dino-bot's face, causing him to roll around in sheer panic. "Yyyyyooooowwwwwlllll!"

"Aah! Get off of my face, filthy breast."

"You hurt my lil' Scurry, you're dead! You dragon-faced creep!" Maria snarl as she threatened the raptor. "Do, you, hear, me!" she gritted her teeth on her words as she spoke. "UNHAND MY CAT?"

* * *

_Zap-pathump!_

Suddenly, a pulsing blast came out of Maria's hands as she extended her hands out at Dino-bot. He took most of the damage to his chest as he flopped down onto the floor, which sent Scourge flying into Maria's arms. "Ooh, now that hurt!"

"Oooohhhh?" Dino-bot groaned as he slowly tried to get up, the spark-filled crackles of electricity & the broken circuits were let out like the blood from a freshly opened cut. "That is going to leave a mark, even once it is repaired."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to- " The poor girl said but gasped when she saw the broken machinery pop out at her. "WHAT... ARE... YOU!" Maria wailed as she then fainted. Luckily, more or less, Dino-bot caught her.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." he said as he held her close to his battered chest, miraculously, the physical contact they have at that very moment seemed to actually repair him. "How can someone be so powerful, & yet, at the same time, be so delicate as well?"


End file.
